speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crimson Prince and the Spider Witch
'''The Crimson Prince and the Spider Witch '''is a fanfiction story written by limettenparfait on the portal fanfiction.net. it was published on january 19, 2015. Overview Tired of staying behind castle walls for so long, a certain young prince decides to venture out into the outer world, but his adventures soon take an unknown turn... His fate stuck in a spider web. Story chapter 0 Long ago there was a beautiful and rich kingdom, the Benham kingdom. It was ruled by a generous and humble king. The citizens of Benham lived in prosperity and peace, due to the kings just ruling. Although everything changed when the ferocious spider witch appeared. She turned the entire kingdom into ashes with her merciless wrath and then went to rest in a deep magical forest. After the spider witch disappeared, demons and other witches started to live in the once prosperous lands. It took the people over 100 years to rebuild the kingdom, but peace was no more, they lived in constant fear of the demons and witches. That is when the brave knights of Benham kingdom stepped forward and did everything in their means to protect the people. If someone was accused of being a demon or a witch they would end up in a witch trial court and get sent to the hells fire in an iron maiden. The knights of Benham kingdom soon earned trust and fame. Under the rules of a new king, Benham kingdom rose again to its old glory. That new king happened to be my father, thus I was the prince. To be truly honest, I did not fancy this prestige life at all. My father never let me exit the castle grounds, so my only activity to pass the day in the afternoon was playing with my cat Max. Horribly boring. I wanted to know what the world outside the castle looked like and I wanted to see what the big deal with the magical forest was. I never really believed in those fairytales with the spider witch, the kingdom was probably destroyed by a war or something. The knights just searched an excuse to execute innocent citizens and demonstrate their violent might over this country. I mean, demons and witches? No way such balderdash was true... ---- „Guren Nash, please pay attention!" I got smacked in the forehead by a large piece of chalk. Everyone in the classroom started to laugh while I rubbed my forehead. „Ouch..." I mumbled. I was being educated in a royal classroom, and my classmates were all also of royal blood, not as royal as mine though. I was the prince after all. Mrs. Fenwick, our teacher, was quite angered today as she yelled through the whole room:"Milord, this is the third time you do not pay attention, I beg you to stop. You need to know the history of Benham kingdom, you are the prince after all!" I just nodded innocently and replied:"Y-yes M'am." She shook her head:"What would the king say to your constant daydreaming?" Probably not much, he was always busy anyway. I felt always very lonely due to him. If I only had a friend in the castle... all those other royal kids were so stuck up, I felt uncomfortable just being around them. They didn't saw me as anything else than the prince and future heir to the crown. Slimy eels so to say, not that eels were bad animals of course. I wonder how everyone would treat me if they didn't knew I was the prince... hold on that's it! I could dress myself like a plebeian and sneak out of the castle, no one would probably even realize. I mean it's not like my father knows what I do or where I am everyday anyway. On top of that doing that today was probably the most beneficial, since there's a gigantic festival being held today, the Braven Festival, in honour of rebuilding Benham kingdom. I've always wanted to visit it, but all these years father didn't let me... So I decided to go through with my little plan today! It wasn't hard to acquire some „unroyal" clothes, most of the subordinates of the castle had enough spare clothes. I knew the castle better than anyone else, so sneaking some of the clothes out without being spotted was easy peasy. I quickly took cover in a lone room no one used, changed into the clothes I carried and hid my actual clothes in a good spot. A quick peek to the clock revealed that the guards would soon change shifts, the perfect moment to slip out of the castle. I was extremely nervous since I've never done something like this before and yet I wanted to do it, I couldn't live here bottled in this boredom forever! Everything went according to plan, my heart started to race when I left the castle grounds undetected. It took some time until I found my way to the heart of the town, the sun was already setting. The festival was going on when I reached the town: bakers were selling their freshly baked bread, weapon smiths were displaying their most beautiful works, musicians were playing their instruments, people were singing and dancing, it was amazing! There was one certain thing that caught my attention though, a large man was preparing weird machines that I've never seen before. I quietly came closer and asked:"What's that mister?" He looked at me and chuckled, a green haired kid behind him stepped forward and yelled:"Say whaaaaaaat? You don't know fireworks?!" The man pinched the kid in the sides:"Toxsa, that's rude." The kid swiftly jumped to the side:"Yowch! Did you have to punch that tightly father?" I couldn't help but giggle. When the green kid noticed he came closer and continued talking:"So you really never heard about fireworks?" I silently shook my head. He laughed loudly and exclaimed:"Well then, leave it to Toxsa Dalton! In a few hours you'll see the most beautiful firework you've ever seen!" After that he took a deep breath and continued:"By the way, what's your name? Haven't seen you here before." „My name's Gu-" I stopped mid sentence because I realized I probably shouldn't reveal my actual name, and after a few seconds of awkward silence I replied:"Glenn, my name's Glenn." Toxsa took my hand and enthusiastically started to shake it:"Nice to meetcha Glenn!" I think I've just made my first friend... Toxsa showed me around the festival and we chatted for hours, until it was finally time for the big firework. He slowly patted my shoulder and said:"Glenn, follow me and we'll get the best place for the firework." I nodded and Toxsa started moving through the mass of people that were eagerly waiting. I followed my new friend as closely as possible until suddenly someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and a saw a completely cloaked figure dragging me to them. I was about to scream for help but they covered my mouth with their hand, they leaned in and whispered in an unsettling tone:"Make a single sound and I'll bite off your fingers little prince." My eyes widened in shock at those words...